blame it on the rain
by BeyondLoki
Summary: an occ fic about Itachi and Loki a created character of a friend's mind. in progress
1. Itachi's back and Loki leaves

Loki: hello people guess what time for a disclaimer! hit it Weasel-kun!

Itachi: really? weasel-kun?

Loki: #### right!

Itachi: fine BeyondLoki doe not own Naruto or me! and I have permission to use Loki

Loki: Yeah Weasel-kun's right I don't own naruto or him. so here the song fic enjoy!

**bold is you guessed it Naruto! **_italics are Itachi _'thought' along with the said mentioned for each person noraml first person is Loki Tsunade is underlined

I think of how I Loki of the Senju Clan ended up in the situation i'm in now. what's the situation you might ask? Well I'll tell you to save you the anxiety...its walking down the isle toward a guy I barely know...yes you've heard correctly and do I have my reasons yes..yes I do but for you to understand this reasons I first must tell you a story it all begins two years ago when my happy go lucky. y happy,safe, and planned out life took a major u-turn when Itachi returned to Konoha.

~~flashback~~

**Loki onee-sama** !" I heard some one yell my name and turned around to see none other than Konoha's number one knuckle head ninja Naruto Uzumaki.

"what is it this time Naruto?" I said hoping it wasn't about how Jaraiya wasn't training him or how Kakashi was always late even though I knew the reason I would never tell Naruto. "do you want me to train you because that perv Jaraiya is being a peeping-tom again or is Kakashi Late again?"

**"No nothing like that but, will you train me?"**

'Great I got him off topic'. " Naruto focus what did you come to tell me?"

**Oh they let Teme's brother come back to Konoha"**

"Really?" trying not to sound shocked.  
**  
"Yeah and theres a women with him."**

"Hn"

**"Loki onee-sama you sound like Teme now. where were you heading when I ran into you?"**

"Oh I have to take this scrolls to Kotetsu at the gate" I said while motioning with my left hand to the scrolls in my right hand "there the mission forms for the Ninja heading out today."

**"Oh okay well see you."**

"Bye Naruto"

**"Bye Loki Onee-sama"**

~~gates of Konoha~~

"Kotestu, these are the scrolls of the ninja who will be on missions outside of the village today"

suddenly I feel two chakra signatures behind me by the gate. I turned around to be met by the sight of Itachi Uchiha and some woman

"who the hell are you?" I say as I stare at the blue haired female. "_this is Konan_." I heard Itachi reply.

"did I ask you? what was that oh yeah that's right I asked her so butt out of it Uchiha!" he was making me madder by the second not by the minute but by the second. "Izumo go get Morino Ibiki" I reply as I turn toward the brunette. As soon as Ibiki got there I give Ibiki a command "Ibiki don't go easy on him even if Tsunade tells you to. "  
yes Captain-sama" he quickly replies as he and four other Anbu escort the two to the Anbu head Quarters.

I know I was acting cruel but he was my friend no matter what when we were little. I was the second hokage's daughter and he was the genius. but when I saw her my heart broke the funny things occur.

~~Hokage's office~~

I was talking to my cousin Tsunade the fifth hokage when.

_"Lady Fifth I'm here about the mission to the Land of Snow."_

I turn around and see Itachi Uchiha as well as his younger brother Sasuke. But at the sight of Itachi I found I couldn't help but feel sick so I made an excuse which by the way was the truth about how I had to go and get the reports on the class-S ninja sightings and who to send on the missions from Ibiki.

"Oh yes that mission Loki wait just a minute I have a solution for that mission Loki, you and Itachi will go on this mission together."

"what the Hell! I can't go I have important things to do here!"

such as?" 

"running the Anbu black opps!"

"into the ground."

"shut up Sasuke!"

" Kakashi will take care of that while your gone."

"fine but if he as Sasuke put it runs it into the ground i'll put him in the ground six feet deep into the ground, whats the mission?"

"okay the mission is to go to escort a band of merchants to the Land of Snow." she said while at the moment having a puzzling expression

"whats the catch I know theres a catch because of that look on your face."

in order for you not to look out of place you have to masquerade as merchants and" 

"and what?"

"pretend to be a married couple" 

"oh is that all...ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND I'D RATHER KISS JARAIYA AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING! THERES NO WAY NO WAIT NO SNOWBALLS CHANCE IN HELL AM I GOING ANYWHERE PRETENDING TO BE MARRIED TO IT!"

_"it has a name you realize that don't you?"_

"SHUT UP THERES NO WAY I'M GOING ON THIS MISSION!"

~~two hours later Konoha Gates~~

"lets get going, I want to get back before Kakashi perverts my whole squadron."

"_lets get moving its not as if I want to pretend to be married to you as long as I have to."_

"hey Itachi guess what?"

_"what?"_

"SHUT UP!"  
_  
"hn"_

'I always looked forward to going back to the Shenju compounds to be alone since Tsunadae lived at the Hokage tower. it was just me most of the time. This was one of those times I wished time would speed up'

~~fast foward~~

we had made it to the Village hidden in the snow and left the merchants behind. soon we were on our way home. it was becoming dark and we had to find an inn soon but lucky us the only place had a bar on the bottom floor. I guess a little drinking couldn't hurt and it being this close to christmas.

"I'll take a bottle of sake" I say as I sit down in front of the bartender "strongest you have too."

"coming right up ma'am"

_"Loki what are you doing we're on a mission"_

"correction we just finished a mission and what does it look like i'm doing it's called drinking"

_"fine but don't expect me to help you any."_

"fine"

_"fine"_

"fine and bye"

_"I'm going to bed"_

"not like I care"

mistake number one I made drinking, mistake number two not telling Itachi where he can shove it, and finally mistake number three forgetting Itachi had the room key. boy was that embarrasing.

over the next few weeks my life went down hill because from the moment I walked back into Konoha till the moment I made a life changing decision everyone hung with Konan leaving me alone in the dark.

~~three weeks later Hokages office~~

"Tsunade have you found anyone for that mission to Lightning country?"

"no not I haven't...why?"

"I'll take it"

"you do realize you may be in the Village Hidden in The Clouds for years right?"

"I understand"

"very well. when can you leave?"

"in an hour and Tsunade."

"yes?" 

"don't tell anyone I took this mission. if anyone ask tell them i'm on a B-ranked mission to somewhere a few weeks from here and I should be back in a month."

"why?"

"I have my reasons. I'll tell you my reasons later okay."

"very well"

"thank you"

I knew I had to Tell Naruto because I knew he would worry so I decided to go to Ichraku's and talk to him before I left and I was already packed.

"Naruto"

he quickly turned his head to me and said  
**  
"yeah?"**

"I have a mission and i'll be gone for a while don't tell anyone okay. please Naruto just tell them i'll be back in a month. okay?"**  
"how long will you be gone?"  
**  
"a few years."

**"WHAT! fine okay I won't tell anyone I promise."**

"good now I came to say goodbye and I have to being going now so Bye Naruto."

**"Bye Loki Onee-sama"**

I hugged him goodbye and left Konoha and woulnd't walk back through the gates for years to come. as I made my way to my destination I thought of my past the good and bad times and I coulndnt help but smile and wonder how long it would take them to realize i'm gone.

~~konoha third person point of veiw one month later~~

"Naruto isn't Loki-sensei suppose to be back by now?"

**"she had to extend her mission Sakura."**

"she couldn't complete a B-ranked mission in a month?"

**"shut up Teme! she said she would be back next month."  
**  
"hn whatever."

Sasuke walked away to go home to only relay what he heard to his brother.

_"what have you heard?"_

"she had to extend her mission another month atleast that what Naruto says but, I think there's more to it."

_"you could be right."_

~~Hokage's office~~

_"Lady Tsunade"_

"Itachi, what are you doing here?"

_"where's Loki?" _

"she went on a mission to Suna."

_"Suna is a couple of days from here she should be back by now. you gave her the mission to lightning Country didn't you?" _

"no I didn't... she requested it but she was in Suna for a mission two months ago." 

_" I see so she requested a mission that would take her years to complete."_

"actually she won't be coming back after this mission she will head to Snow where she will reside as she will be married to one of the major clans in order to form a peace treaty." 

_"I see" _

"yes well my cousin has wanted to get out of this village for several weeks before that."

_"why?"  
_  
"are you really that dense? I thought you were a genius."

_"hn"  
_Itachi would later realise what see was hinting at but would it be too late?

_hello Its me Beyond Loki and I have news I might put up a sequel you never know but please reveiw or i'll release the Kyuubi upon you HAHA just kidding but please reveiw.

laters, Beyond Loki 


	2. meeting the fiancee

Shenji- talking Loki- Talking

I had finished my mission in Suna and was now on my way to the land of Snow to meet my fiance a word I had hoped I would never have to say for years to come. I knew that my fate was sealed with two words.

(two days later)

I arrive just when the sun is about to set in the village hidden in the snow. I'm greeted by four people.

"I'm Loki of the Shenju"

"we've been expecting you"

"kind of a creepy way to put it" I thought to myself as I follow the men to a house big enough to be a palace.

"your fiance will be out to greet you shortly" the blonde haired man says as he turns to leave.

"thank you." I reply as I sent down upon a bench to wait.

"you must be Loki" a voice over my left shoulder says.

"yes I am and you are?" I say turning around to face a man with Black hair and dark blue eyes.

"oh yes pardon me..I am Shenji and I am your fiance. Its a pleasure to meet you."

"yes it nice to meet you too"

over the next few week I got to know Shenju and found him to be a great guy smart, handsome, kind, and most of all fun to hang around, a guy I could learn to like maybe even love. soon it was time to send out wedding invitations

"I know Tsunade will be on the as well as Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Jaraiya, and many others.

"yes and then their are several diplomats as well such as the fire daimayo and the snow daimayo"

"hows this look?"

Dear Sasuke Uchiha and Guest,

you are invited to the wedding of Loki of the Shenju clan and Shenji of the Kuchiki Clan. the Wedding will be held in two weeks time on the eve of the fourth of Feburary. Please notify if you and guest are attending.

sincerely Loki and Shenji

"perfect"

"really...thats great!"though I wouldn't say it out loud I was a little worried about who Sasuke would bring with him.


End file.
